Please Stay
by nunuhee
Summary: EunGi tak pernah menyangka bahwa Siwon suaminya mengetahui perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan bersama Donghae


Please Stay! (siwon) by ennim520

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Yoon Eun Gi

Lee Donghae

Rate 17

Happy Reading

'apa kau tak datang?'

'entahlah, aku mungkin akan mengacau dihari bahagiamu'

'tapi kau tau aku tak bahagia, aku.. aku menc

'arra.. nado, tapi kalau aku datang, kau akan semakin sedih. sudah yah, nanti sms saja kalau acaranya sudah selesai'

Eun gi menghela nafas, hari ini hari pernikahannya, dia seharusnya bahagia karena dinikahkan dengan sosok pria yang tampan dan kaya raya, namun bukan kehendaknya jika hatinya telah tertarik oleh pria lain yang sekarang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Eun Gi ya, ayo kau sudah harus bergegas"

"ah iya eomma" dengan senyum yang merekah menutupi kesedihan di hatinya Eun Gi melangkah, didampingi sang ayah, berjalan di altar menuju sang pendamping.

Tangannya digenggam dan dia tersenyum membalas senyuman menawan calon suaminya, siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta dengan wajah tampan itu dan jangan lupakan lesung pipinya. Sayangnya itu bukan Eun Gi, dia mencintai orang lain.

"Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri, kau boleh mencium pasanganmu"

Andwae.. teriak Eun Gi dalam hatinya, dia menutup matanya takut, tetapi bibir lembut itu telah menyapu bibirnya, sangat lembut dan hanya sesaat. Eun Gi membuka mata heran, orang-orang bertepuk ria bahagia, tapi Eun Gi masih bingung, biasanya di pernikahan ciuman itu akan panjang dan agak panas, tetapi tadi hanya sentuhan singkat.

'sudahlah, mungkin krn ini perjodohan jadi dia juga tak menginginkannya'

Eun Gi pov

"berkunjunglah sesekali hm"

"iya eomma appa"

kami berpamitan pada kedua orang tua kami, dia membawa barang-barang ku ke mobil, hm dia lumayan baik.

HENING

selama perjalanan hingga tiba di rumahnya yang super wow ini dia bahkan tak bicara sepata kata pun, apa dia bisu? ah tidak, tadi dia bicara saat resepsi pernikahan.

"Eun Gi ssi, ini kamar kita"

"wow, luas sekali, keren" tanpa sadar aku kegirangan melompat ke kasur, dengan cepat ku aku terduduk saat kulihat dia tersenyum.

"maaf aku lancang"

"tak apa, ini kamar mu juga dan kita sudah menikah, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"tapi.. tadi kau memanggil ku Eun Gi ssi?"

aku tau dia pasti terpaksa juga menerima pernikahan ini, buktinya dia hanya diam dan senyum senyum aneh.

"apa sebaiknya kita punya nama panghilan khusus?"

DEG

jantungku berdeguk kencang saat dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, aku bisa gila melihat lesung pipi itu.

"hmm sepertinya Eun Gi ssi lebih bagus, Siwon Ssi" dia tersenyum lagi, kurasa dia pelit bicara, dia hanya suka tersenyum.

Eun Gi pov end

'Eun Gi ssi, maaf sepertinya malam pertama kita harus dilewatkan, aku ada urusan di kantor, mungkin akan pulang besok siang'

setelah mendapat pesan dari Siwon, Eun Gi menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

'Oppa, aku akan keluar, temui aku di tempat biasa'

dengan suasana senang dia keluar, tapi orang yang ditunggu ternyata tak ada

"aarrgghh" Eun Gi mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"mungkin dia membenciku setelah aku menikah"

"ah siapa?" seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang

Eun Gi meraba tangan itu dan tau siapa yang menutup tangannya

"tebak aku siapa" suara kekehan terdengar samar ditelinga Eun Gi

"Donghae oppa!"

"Bagaimana kau tau hm?"

Eun Gi terkekeh ria dengan pertanyaan aneh Donghae

"tentu saja aku tau, aku kan kekasihmu"

"dan istri orang lain" balas Donghae sedikit kesal

"aish oppa, jangan begitu hm, aku mencintai mu kau tau itu"

"iya iya aku tau, ayo!"

"ke mana?"

"ke apartemen kita, sayang" dengan tawa riang mereka pergi, Eun Gi sangat bahagia, memeluk Donghae dari belakang saat mengendarai motor adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"aaaahh" lenguhan keduanya saat cairan mereka keluar. Donghae dan Eun Gi memang sering melakukan hubungan intim tapi tentu saja dengan hati hati dan Donghae tak pernah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam kecuali Eun Gi tidak dalam masa subur.

selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka, kebahagiaan Eun Gi tak bisa dia ungkapkan, dia hanya tau kebahagiaan itu hanya ada saat dirinya bersama Donghae.

"kau tak pulang?"

"tidak, Siwon akan pulang besok"

"Benarkah? haha berarti aku mengambil jatah malam pertamanya Awww" cubitan keras mendarat diperutnya

"kau puas tertawa, aku bahkan sangat takut jika membayangkan akan melakukan itu dengannya"

"kau cukup menutup mata" Dengan cepat Donghae menindih Eun Gi lalu berbisik ke telinganya.

"dan bayangkan dia adalah aku" bisikan itu memabukkan bagi Eun Gi

"Aahhh oppa"

kegiatan panas mereka pun berlanjut

"aahh kau sempit seperti biasa"

"aahh aku sudah aaahh"

Eun Gi mendapatkan orgasme nya untuk ke sekian kali, Donghae mempercepat gerakannya lalu mencabut kejantanannya, mengocoknya cepat dan cairannya menyembur mengotori dada Eun Gi.

"kau sudah mau pulang? bukannya suamimu kembali siang nanti"

"aku ingin tidur, kalau di sini terus kau akan menyiksaku oppa"

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Eun Gi, dia tau ini salah. Harusnya dia merelakan Eun Gi bersama suaminya tetapi hatinya belum siap, dia juga mencintai Eun Gi.

Sesampainya di rumah, hanya ada pelayan yang menyambutnya, Siwon memang belum pulang, Eun Gi merasa aman aman saja saat ini, dia tau pasti suatu saat akan ketahuan tapi yah untuk saat ini, jalani saja.

"nyonya, sarapan sudah siap"

Eun Gi kaget, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan spesial, dia hanya anak dari keluarga biasa, hanya karena orang tuanya dan orang tua siwon sahabat karib makanya mereka dijodohkan.

"itu apa?" Eun Gi menunjuk kantongan yang dibawah oleh salah satu maid di rumahnya

"ini makanan semalam nyonya" maid menunduk takut akan kena marah

"semalam?"

"iya nyonya, tuan menyuruh kami menyiapkan makanan tepat waktu untuk Anda tapi kami tak tau kalau Anda tak akan pulang semalam" Maid itu semakin menunduk, sungguh lancang dirinya berkata seperti itu, tuannya memang baik tapi tak ada yang tau sikap dari nyonya mereka.

"maafkan aku, aku akan memberi tahu kalian jika aku akan keluar jadi kalian tak perlu repot, kasihan sekali makanannya, harusnya aku pamit pada kalian" Eun Gi sedikit terisak, baginya makanan itu anugrah dan sangat disayangkan karena makanan itu terbuang sia sia karena kesalahannya

"kalau Anda ingin sesuatu, hubungi saja saya. Saya kepala pelayan di sini, sebut saja bibi Yu, sama seperti tuan muda memanggil ku bibi yu" Eun Gi tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

hati mereka lega karena nyonya mereka adalah orang yang baik, Eun Gi pun demikian, pelayan di sini sangat baik.

Merasa ada yang mengusap pipinya, Eun Gi langsung terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Eun Gi hanya tersipu

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja" seperti biasa, menjawab dengan singkat sambil tersenyum.

Eun Gi bertekad akan berkelakuan baik sebagai seorang istri, meski dia tak akan mencintai suaminya.

"Siwon ssi, sini"

Siwon terbelalak mendengar ucapan istrinya

"Aish sini, biar ku pijat bahu mu, kau pasti lelah kerja dari kemarin kan"

"tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkan Eun Gi ssi"

"tidak tidak, aku biasa melakukannya jika ayahku pulang dari kantor"

entah apa, Eun Gi berani menarik tangan Siwon dan membuka jasnya.

Kini Siwon tengkurap dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, Eun Gi berada di atasnya mengolesi punggung Siwon lalu memijatnya dengan lihai.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, dia tersenyum bahagia tanpa disadari oleh Eun Gi.

"bagaimana? enak?"

"iya" lagi lagi jawaban singkat, Eun Gi menggeleng melihat tingkah pria yang berstatus suaminya itu.

'mungkin dia juga punya wanita lain' pikir Eun Gi dalam hatinya.

Malam ini Siwon tidur lebih dulu, Eun Gi merasa terselamatkan dari kegiatan malam pertama mereka yang tertunda.

Dua bulan telah berlalu dan Siwon selalu memperlakukan Eun Gi sabagai putri raja, Eun Gi merasa bahagia dengan perlakuan suaminya, hanya saja dia merasa agak aneh karena sampai saat ini mereka belum melakukan hubungan suami istri. Kecurigaan Eun Gi semakin kuat, ini akan menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk berpisah dan dia akan bahagia bersama Donghae kekasihnya.

"Bibi Yu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"apa itu nyonya?"

"apa bibi tau siapa cinta pertama Siwon?"

bibi Yu hanya tersenyum dia beranggapan bahwa Eun Gi ingin mencari tahu masalalu tuannya.

"kenapa tidak bertanya langsung nyonya, tuan pasti akan menjawabnya"

"aah bibi, tidak mungkin aku bertanya langsung, itu tidak sopan"

"akan lebih tidak sopan jika aku yang memberi tahu nyonya"

"ah bibi benar, suadahlah nanti saja aku tanyakan"

"nyonya ingin pergi lagi?"

"iya bi, aku akan menginap di tempat temanku"

pasti nyonya kesepian jika tuan menginap di kantor, kenapa tuan sangat sering menginap di kantor, bahkan seminggu sekali padahal biasanya kerjaan selalu dilakukan di rumah. Bibi Yu berpikir ada yang aneh dengan tuannya.

Beberapa menit sejak Eun Gi pergi, Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah, bibi Yu masih berada di depan pintu menyambutnya

"tuan!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut

"nyonya baru saja pergi, sebaiknya tuan telpon"

"iya aku melihatnya pergi" Siwon tersenyum lebar menunjukkan lesung pipinya

"ada apa tuan, senyum itu berbeda dari yang biasa tuan tunjukkan"

Siwon memeluk erat bibi Yu, sedikit menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Bibi adalah ibu kedua ku, apa bibi tau perasaan ku?"

bibi Yu menggenggam tangan Siwon, memberi kekuatan dari tangan kasarnya yang telah bekerja sejak Siwon masih bayi.

"Orang baik seperti tuan, pasti akan bahagia. Jika tuan punya masalah, berbagilah dengan nyonya. Nyonya pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah di hati tuan"

"aku takut bi, mungkin dia akan meninggalkanku jika aku memberitahu perasaanku padanya"

"tidak akan, bibi tau itu" bibi Yu menepuk pipi Siwon lalu mereka tersenyum bersama.

"oppa apa maksudmu hah?"

"Eun Gi, sadarlah! kau sudah menikah!" Donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"tapi aku mencintaimu" Eun Gi mulai menangis dia tak pernah dibentak oleh siapapun, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Donghae meninggikan suaranya.

"aku juga Eun Gi ya, tapi ini salah, kita tak bisa seperti ini terus"

"aku akan bercerai, iya aku akan meminta cerai" badan Eun Gi gemetar, dia masih menangis. Donghae tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini, Donghae pun memeluknya, mengusap lembut punggung Eun Gi.

"apa kau yakin dia setuju?"

"hum, kurasa dia juga mencintai wanita lain"

"kau yakin?"

"iya, dia tak pernah menyentuhku setelah kami menikah hingga saat ini"

Dengan keyakinan tersebut, Eun Gi pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin Siwon belum pulang tapi dia akan menunggunya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat dia melihat Siwon duduk di tepi kasur mereka.

"Siwon ssi, kapan kau datang?"

"sejak tadi" jawaban singkat dengan senyum nya yang khas

"kenapa kau tak menelpon ku?" badan Eun Gi mulai gemetar, dia tak tau harus memulai percakapan dengan Siwon. Bahkan dia telah menyusun beberapa kalimat yang tepat agar bisa meminta cerai darinya.

"aku tak ingin mengganggu mu, jadi lebih baik aku menunggu mu"

"apa yang mengganggu, kau suamiku" Eun Gi mulai berkeringat, tangannya saling bertautan dan gemetar

Siwon mendekati Eun Gi, lalu memeluk istrinya.

"maafkan aku"

"maaf karena tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik"

DEG

Eun Gi merasa Siwon yang akan menceraikannya lebih dulu

"Apa maksudmu?" Eun Gi merasa pelukan Siwon sangat hangat, ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan.

"maaf karena aku tak bisa memberi mu cinta yang lebih"

Siwon tak bisa menatap istrinya, dia merasa dengan memeluknya seperti ini, dia akan dengan mudah berbicara.

Eun Gi hanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat suaminya.

"kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

DEG

hati Eun Gi merasakan getaran aneh, dia mulai menangis, menangis sangat kencang.

"kau tau?" Eun Gi bicara dengan suaranya yang serak, air matanya tak bisa berhenti.

"aku akan memberikan kalian waktu lebih banyak, tapi tolong jangan pergi, Eun Gi ssi aku..

"aku mencintaimu" tangisan Eun Gi semakin deras mendengar pengakuan Siwon, apa apaan ini, bisa bisanya suaminya berkata akan memberi banyak waktu untuknya berselingkuh.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud berselingkuh hanya saja aku.. aku.."

"aku tau, kau sangat baik Eun Gi ssi"

Eun Gi terduduk di lantai, dia tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, rasanya sangat susah untuk berdiri

"aku wanita yang buruk Siwon ssi"

"aku.. tak pantas untuk mu.. aku"

"tidak, ku mohon jangan pergi, aku yang salah, aku tau kau punya kekasih dan menerima perjodohan ini, itu karena aku egois dengan perasaanku. Aku pastikan kau mendapatkan cinta dari ku, tapi bahkan setelah dua bulan kita menikah, aku tetap gagal membuatmu mencintaiku. setidaknya aku berharap kau tetap jadi istri ku, tetaplah di samping ku, kau bisa bersama dengannya kapan pun kau mau, tapi tetaplah bersama ku" Siwon ikut menangis saat kalimat itu dia ucapkan.

Eun Gi merasa pikirannya kosong, dia bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia mengingat lembali masa masa bahagianya berada di rumah ini serta mengingat kembali masa bahagia yang dia lalui bersama Donghae. Akhirnya dia membuat keputusan, Eun Gi berdiri dan meninggalkan Siwon yang terpuruk di dalam kamar.

Malam sangat dingin, Eun Gi berjalan menemui Donghae yabg telah ia hubungi untuk menemuinya, mereka saling berpelukan, Dinghae tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Eun Gi.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"iya oppa"

Donghae tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sampai kapan kau tertidur hm?"

Siwon kaget dengan suara yang dia dengar, dengan cepat membuka matanya.

"kenapa? apa di muka ku ada tepung?"

dilihatnya wanita itu memegangi pipinya

"kau?"

"iya ini aku, cepat lah bangun karena aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan"

"mwo?"

"kau ini, dari dulu jawabannya sangat singkat"

"tapi ku pikir, semalam kau"

Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan Siwon lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"aku memilih mu, kekasih ku telah pergi. Jadi, buatlah aku mencintaimu"

GREP

Siwon memeluk erat istrinya, rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Yak aku tak bisa bernafas"

"maaf" dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya

Eun Gi tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat pipi suaminya, lalu berniat pergi karena wajahnya tersipu malu melakukan semua itu

Belum sempat berdiri, tangannya ditarik oleh Siwon, bibir mereka menyatu, Eun Gi hanya menutup matanya, merasakan ciuman lembut suaminya, untuk pertama kalinya, sepertinya dia akan jatuh cinta dengan cepat. Ciuman Siwon sangat memabukkan.

"Aaaah" desahan lolos dari bibir Eun Gi saat tangan Siwon berhasil meremas dadanya

"ehhem tuan, nyonya, sarapan sudah siap"

"Aarrgh bibi!" Siwon menahan wajahnya yang malu dan pergi lebih dulu, sedang Eun Gi menutupi wajahnya dan ikut menyusul suaminya menuju ruang makan.

END

-omake-

"maaf oppa, aku"

Donghae tersenyum lalu memeluk Eun Gi

"aku tau pilihan mu, aku juga akan pergi ke luar negri bekerja dan suami mu orang yang baik"

"oppa tau?"

sekali lagi donghae tersenyum

"minggu lalu dia menemuiku, dia bahkan memintaku untuk membahagiakanmu haha dasar pria itu"

"jangan khawatir, dia akan sangat mencintaimu, aku akan menjadi oppa dan paman dari anak kalian saja" donghae meledek meski agak sakit melepas kekasihnya, dia tersenyum lagi dan mengecup bibir Eun Gi untuk terakhir kalinya.

"jaga dirimu oppa"

"kau juga"

Donghae tersenyum melepas kepergian Eun Gi. Sekarang dia hanya berharap akan menemukan wanita lain yang tepat untuk dirinya.


End file.
